over_the_garden_wallfandomcom-20200214-history
Quincy Endicott
'Quincy Endicott '''is a character in Episode 5, "Mad Love” (voiced by John Cleese). He is the wealthy and extravagant owner of "Quincy Endicott’s Health Tea”, which he himself never drinks. Endicott explains that he sells tea solely to obtain more money which takes his mind off his troubles and his “deep, soul-crushing loneliness.” Yet he continues to expand his mansion that has become so large that he feels ever more lost and unsure of his own identity (“This house is so big I sometimes don’t even know where or who I am!”). During the episode, Endicott reveals that he has become obsessed with his neighbor and business competitor, Margueritte Grey, whom he first encountered in a painting and then out of the corner of his eye (which we briefly see in the initial montage of Unknown characters in Episode 1). His initial assumption was that she was a ghost and that her bedroom was in an unknown section of his own mansion. Unsure of his experience, Endicott approaches a nervous breakdown as he begins to question his own sanity. When Endicott and Grey inevitably meet, he happily confesses his love for her. Endicott suggests at one point that he obtained his wealth by some disturbing method (“Do you know what I did? The things these filthy hands have done to make this money?”). Endicott raises “prize-winning” peacocks, which can be seen several times during the episode roaming the estate. In several Western cultures and religions, the peacock is a symbol of immortality and eternal life after death, arguably the central theme in ''Mad Love. The sprawling mansion Endicott lives in was built in the Georgian architectural style (as observed by Wirt), which was popular in English-speaking countries between 1720 and 1830. Wirt noted that this was in contrast to Grey's home, which was built in more of a French rococo (or "Late Baroque") style, also popular in the early 18th century. Endicott's dress and manner suggest an upper-class Englishman from this era. Endicott is last seen in the final episode during the ending montage of Unknown characters. We see Margueritte looking fondly upon a large portrait of him, smiling and holding Fred’s reins. Alive or Dead The question of Endicott’s (and Grey’s) status as living or dead is ambiguous. In Episode 9, ''Into the Unknown'', a tombstone with his name is clearly seen. His death is also suggested in Mad Love when Endicott and Greg are in the greenhouse bordering Grey’s mansion and he says, nervously, “Heave ho! Into the abyss, never to return.” Other clues include: * He doesn't eat any of his food when they are at the dining table * There are no servants living in the huge mansion * He is disgusted with his own "health" tea * He raises peacocks, which are symbols of life after death * In the final sequence in The Unknown, Quincy doesn't appear - only Margueritte is shown, looking at a portrait of Quincy At the same time, Quincy Endicott and Margueritte Grey are residents of The Unknown, a strange land of bygone centuries. The presence of his tombstone in the graveyard means only that he (if indeed it is this Quincy Endicott and not one of his descendants) is dead in Wirt and Greg's timeline. Additionally, the above-mentioned evidence could just as easily be attributed to Endicott's eccentricities. Regardless, Endicott's status is left intentionally vague by Patrick McHale and is just another mystery of The Unknown. Category:Characters Category:Males